


Twin Mischief

by lotrangel17



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young twins get into some mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Mischief

Lord Elrond of Imladris was almost whistling. Almost. As he walked down the hall to his office he wondered if his young sons had finally grown up and put away the childish acts that used to happen all the time. Last night, putting them to bed had been the easiest in years. They both laid down, said their good nights and went to sleep. There were no repeated requests for one more drink or one more story, or I’m too hot, I’m too cold, I’m afraid – none of that occurred. He and Celebrían had so much time before bed that they had actually had a whole conversation, plus a little more than just conversation. That brought a smile to the Elf Lord’s face.

Then this morning at breakfast there were only the usual bickers of ‘he got more breakfast than me,’ and they were halfhearted at best. The smooth morning had allowed Elrond to be on time going to his office. Elrond’s mouth had just puckered up to whistle a nice tune when he rounded the corner and stopped. In the blink of an eye his good mood was gone, and a very large headache loomed on the horizon.

First in line was the head baker. “Lord Elrond, someone went and added sugar to the flour and now all the morning and afternoon baked goods have to be thrown out!”

Next in line was the head housekeeper. “Lord Elrond, someone put grease on all the doorknobs to the linen closets! The maids cannot start their work until they are cleaned.”

Melpomaen came next. “My Lord, someone drained all the ink wells in the offices and replaced it with liquid chocolate!”

Finally, there stood Lindir and Glorfindel. Elrond could probably guess as to the problems of his head Minstrel and Captain since Lindir had a handful of swords and Glorfindel had a harp and flute in his hand. Elrond just shook his head, “Don’t tell me. Someone switched all the musical instruments with weaponry.” Lindir and Glorfindel just glowered at their Lord.

Last of all, Elrond came to Erestor. “Well, what is wrong with you?”

Erestor just chuckled, “Nothing as of yet but since I encountered everyone on my way into work I thought I might let you open the door to the office. Just in case.”

Elrond just sighed, rubbed his forehead and slowly opened the door. Luckily he had the forethought to step back just as a huge bucket of water fell right where he had just stood, wetting the bottom of his robes and soaking his favorite slippers.

There was not a soul in the Last Homely House who didn’t hear their Lord at that moment. “ELLADAN , ELROHIR HERE NOW!”


End file.
